


I Like To Touch.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [23]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the anal sex on Kinkbingo, TV/Movie: Touchwood, #12 oil for smut-69 and#48 massage for lover100. The morning after Tommy put on a special show for Adam, Tommy's in bed watching Torchwood, Adam tries to distract him and the ceiling is still mirrored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like To Touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i-glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Sequel to [  
>   
>  I Like To Watch.](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/61309.html) but can be read as a stand alone.

He keeps thinking about it, Tommy, sprawled out in their hotel bed, jerking himself while Adam watched him. He's hard just from thinking about it. Tommy's laid out on the bed this morning too, but he's on his stomach, head at the foot of the bed as he watches the latest episode of Torchwood. He totally has a crush on Captain Jack that he won't admit to having. Adam likes Torchwood as well, but he doesn't like it more than he likes sex. And right now he'd really, really like to be having sex with Tommy. 

　

"Baby." He calls softly and Tommy just waves a hand at him, too absorbed to even bother looking back at Adam. Damn captain Jack, damn Torchwood stealing his boyfriend. They'll be back on the bus this afternoon and they might have their own room with a bed, but the walls on the bus are thin. He likes it better when Tommy doesn't have to be quiet, when neither of them have to be quiet. The ceiling above the bed is mirrored, and he wants to play with that a little more, play with Tommy a little more. 

　

"You could watch Torchwood on my laptop later." Adam suggests, trying to not sound too hopeful. 

　

"It'd better on TV." Tommy shrugs.

　

"If you save Torchwood for later, I'll make it worth your while." Adam bargains.

　

"How?" Tommy says, actually taking his eyes off of Torchwood to look back at where Adam is propped up against the pillows.

　

"I have a new massage oil." Adam smiles, playing dirty, because he knows Tommy has a weakness for Adam's massages and he has just bought a very nice and very expensive oil with herbs in that are meant to help a person relax, all natural, no chemicals and totally safe to use as lube, he'd asked in the shop.

　

"Fuck, okay, but I'm watching Torchwood while you do it and no sex before the massage." Tommy warns, stripping off his T-shirt and then flopping back down onto his stomach, now in nothing but his boxers. Adam gets off of the bed and goes to his bag to get the oil, careful to avoid blocking the TV and Torchwood both on the way there and the way back. He really wants to fuck Tommy and if it takes a little pampering and competing with Torchwood to get him there, well he doesn't mind that at all. He straddles Tommy's legs, careful not to put all his weight down on Tommy. He glances up, wanting to see what they look like together. From this angle, you can't even tell that Tommy is watching Torchwood; it just looks like he's waiting for Adam to start. He's never one to keep Tommy waiting, so he uncaps the oil and pours some onto his hands, warming it in his hands before he touches Tommy, oil slick hands massaging from the base of his back, up to the base of his neck and Tommy moans.

　

"Was that for me or Captain Jack or me?" Adam teases.

　

"Fuck off, I don't have a crush, I just like Torchwood." Tommy argues, voice a little slurred as he relaxes into the message. Tommy loves getting massaged, but only by Adam. He won't go to a spa, hates the idea of strangers touching him. Adam loves doing it, so it's not like he doesn't enjoy it. He likes anything that means getting his hands on Tommy and a mainly naked Tommy, mixed with oil, well what's not to like about that?

　

"They cut the sex scenes when it airs in the UK." Tommy tells him, sighing happily as Adam finds a knot of muscle and starts working it out, using the oil and his hands to relax his lover. Tommy looks amazing like this and in the mirror above them, Tommy's skin glistens from the oil. He's never wanted to fuck someone more than he wants Tommy right now. 

　

"Well that's stupid. It's a part of who the character is." He might not follow Torchwood the way Tommy does, but he thinks it’s stupid to have a character be a certain sexuality, but then refuse to show them being sexual.

　

"Mmmm." Tommy sighs and Adam's not sure if he's being agreed with or if Tommy just really likes his massage. He keeps sliding his hands up and down, massaging little patches of tense muscle, till he's sure all of Tommy's attention is on him and not on Torchwood. He lifts up a little and tugs at the waist band of Tommy's boxers. Tommy helps him get them off, so Adam guesses his massage was good enough to steal Tommy's attention from Torchwood. He's a little impressed with himself, Tommy loves that show. Once his boxers are gone, Adam pushes Tommy's legs apart and settles between them. He pours a small puddle of the massage oil into the dip at the base of Tommy's back and uses it to keep massaging Tommy's back.He wants him boneless, if he's stealing Tommy from watching his favorite TV show, Torchwood, then the least he can do is make this amazing and it's not like they don't have time.

　

He loves the little noises Tommy makes as he massages him, little moans and sighs as he relaxes under Adam's hands, melting as Adam massages him, mirror image Adam above him doing the same and if he hadn't seen it he wouldn't believe how good they look together. They look like they belong together and Adam likes that, because he thinks they do belong together. Tommy is the missing piece in him, with Tommy in his life he feels complete. With Tommy in his life, in his bed and he just hopes that Tommy gets the same from him. He doesn't want to put Tommy to sleep with his massage the way he has before, so he coats his fingers in the massage oil and trails them down between Tommy's ass cheeks, leaving trails of oil over his skin, making him shudder. He tips the bottle up over Tommy's ass, just a little, letting some of the thick oil side between his fingertips. He slicks up his fingers with a little more oil and then carefully sets the oil by its lid on the dresser. He rubs his fingers over Tommy's hole, fingers slick with oil. Tommy's relaxed all over from the massage and he takes Adam's first finger easily. He can barely hear Torchwood over the moans and pants coming out of Tommy's mouth as he starts massaging Tommy's tight hole with his finger, fucking his finger gently in and out of Tommy's body a few times, before adding a second finger, which Tommy takes easily. 

　

Torchwood might steal Tommy's attention away sometimes, but Adam can always steal it back. He doesn't begrudge Tommy watching Torchwood, but he can't pass up their last chance in a week to do this in a real bed, one that doesn't move with the bus. The mirror above them should be cheesy, but it's kind of hot, he likes watching them, likes watching Tommy, but he likes to touch as well, his free hand still massaging oil into the skin of Tommy's back, while his fingers rub over Tommy's prostate and that has him moaning so loudly that Adam wouldn't even be able to hear the TV if he tried. He doesn't want to hear Torchwood though, he wants to hear Tommy. He's never heard a hotter sound in his life than Tommy falling apart for him. He adds another oil slick finger and presses deeper into Tommy's body, loving the way Tommy opens up to him so easily. 

　

"Fuck, Adam, need you, need you now please." Tommy begs and Adam smiles. Torchwood might be able to entertain Tommy, but Captain Jack doesn't do this to him. He grabs the bottle again and uses more of the oil to slick up his cock. He doesn't want to leave the bed long enough to look for lube and the oil is slick enough, he'd felt that during the massage. He presses into Tommy slowly, even though Tommy is relaxed and well prepped it's still a stretch, but all Tommy does is moan and ask for more. The oil makes everything slick and warm, but it makes it harder for him to get a grip on Tommy's hips when he starts thrusting. He manages though and without help, as Tommy seems unable to move ever since Adam started massaging him.

　

"God Adam, so good." Tommy moans as Adam thrusts and he's never been with anyone like Tommy before, someone who is pliant and submissive, but who will boss Adam around when he feels like he needs to. Like in bed, Tommy doesn't worry about telling him what to do. He looks up at them again, at his cock thrusting into Tommy and he has to bite his lip at the sight; they really do look good together, two halves of a whole and he can't watch them or he'll end up coming way too soon. The mirror’s like porn, but better, so much better. 

　

"Tommy, so tight." Adam moans, the oil makes good lube, warm and slick, helping him thrust smoothly into Tommy and he's so glad he bought it on a whim, when he'd seen it and planned to give Tommy a massage just because Tommy loves them. He hadn't planned to use it as a bargaining chip against Torchwood, but it's worked out well for him. He would have used the massage oil on Tommy anyway and he knows his lover knows that, but this way they are both getting something they want.

　

He fucks Tommy slowly until sweat begins to drip down his back. He can feel Tommy thrusting his hips, rubbing off on the bed sheets, so close, but not quite there yet. Adam shifts them both a little and gets a hand that is still a little slick with oil wrapped around Tommy's cock, jerking him off while he keeps thrusting. Tommy comes first, warm and slick over Adam's fist, mixing with the oil still on his skin. He speeds up his thrusts, wanting to fall over the edge as well. He kisses Tommy's neck, avoiding kissing lower because he doesn't like the taste of oil. He sucks Tommy's earlobe into his mouth, tugs on the piercings with his teeth and Tommy gasps, body tightening around Adam's cock and his orgasm rockets through him, leaves him gasping and panting, whole body shaking from the intensity of it. They lay together for a little while, both slick with oil and come. When they finally get up so they can clean up, the end credits of Torchwood are playing. Tommy doesn't even glance at the TV, but Adam makes a mental note to buy Tommy the Torchwood box sets to watch on the bus. He can cope with someone else having Tommy's attention and he knows how to get it back if he needs to.

　

Adam loves watching his boyfriend, loves touching him, pretty much just flat out loves everything about him, even his little crush on Captain Jack. He can handle Tommy having crushes, because he knows at the end of the day, it's his bed Tommy will be climbing into, and always will be if he has anything to say about it.

　

The End.


End file.
